I Wanna Runaway!
by oxydien
Summary: SEVENTEEN / Seungkwan memandangi seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi dan wajah kebarat-baratan di sebelahnya dengan sangat teliti. "Are you not Korean?" / Seungkwan galak, dan Hansol dewasa dalam satu cerita.
1. Bernon Chwe?

_Disclaimer:_ seventeen's & nu'est's belongs to Pledis, but the storyline's belong to me. homosexual theme.

© 2016 Oxydien Storyline

* * *

Untuk sebagian orang, menunggu bus adalah hal yang cukup membosankan, akan tetapi tidak bagi pemuda berpipi tembam yang waktu itu tengah duduk di sebuah halte bus di daerah gang-nam. Ia merasa tidak bosan karena saat menunggu bus adalah saat yang tepat untuk memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tidak, dia bukan stalker, apalagi pemuda mesum yang mencari incaran untuk dipepet di dalam bus nanti. Pemuda itu hanya senang saja memperhatikan orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Daripada memainkan ponsel pintar seperti orang idiot, bukankah lebih baik seperti itu?, begitu prinsipnya.

Tapi pagi itu, si pemuda kelebihan vitamin itu tampak suram. Kedua mata berwarna coklat hazel miliknya fokus menatap aspal di depannya, menemukan fakta bahwa aspal pun tampak lebih menarik daripada hal lainnya.

 _Mood_ -nya hari ini benar-benar hancur sampai-sampai untuk memperhatikan orang pun rasanya malas.

"Boo?"

Pemuda berpipi tembam bernama Boo Seungkwan itu menoleh, hingga iris matanya bertemu dengan iris mata coklat gelap milik laki-laki mungil di depannya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum cerah karena tebakannya benar, lain halnya dengan Seungkwan, Ia terlihat tidak minat untuk bertemu dengan siapapun—termasuk si mungil di depannya.

Lee Jihoon, nama pemuda yang lebih kecil mengambil tempat di sebelah Seungkwan, lalu berujar, "Aku tidak sabar mendengarmu menyanyi di Festival Musik Universitas Hangsan 2 minggu lagi."

Mendengar kata-kata Jihoon, mendadak Seungkwan rasanya ingin mencakar aspal yang sedaritadi dia tatapi. Maunya _sih_ Seungkwan melupakan tentang Festival Musik apalah itu, tapi teman satu sekolahnnya itu malah mengingatkannya. Entah dia sial atau beruntung memiliki teman seperti Jihoon.

"Kudengar anak kelas akselerasi yang bernama Seokmin itu juga ikut."

Seungkwan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jihoon secepat kilat, "Yang benar?" tanyanya, terkejut

"Ya, Seungcheol _hyung_ yang bilang begitu."

Tiba-tiba, Seungkwan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengguncangkan badan Jihoon sambil mengatakan terimakasih, dan selanjutnya si pipi tembam itu berlari entah kemana.

Jihoon mengendikkan bahunya. "Pasti obatnya habis."

* * *

 ** _I Wanna Runaway! (1)_**

Hansol Vernon Chwe x Boo Seungkwan / VerKwan

2,509 word(s)

Slight!JunHao!; SoonHoon!;SeungHan! Baekho - Zelo , etc

 _Boys-love;Shonen-ai_!, AU!, friendship, school-life, romance, fluff, OOC!

FF ini ada kaitannya dengan FF JunHao _'Ice Ice Baby'_ yang ku- _post_ sebelumnya. Bakal ada beberapa _missing part_ yang bisa kalian cari di FF-ku yang itu. _Happy reading!_

* * *

Keringat membasahi jas sekolahnya, tapi Seungkwan masih terus melanjutkan jalan cepatnya menuju ruang Klub Musik yang bertempat di ujung gedung A sekolahnya.

"Boo!" Ini suara dengan aksen China yang kental. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pangeran China, Moon Junhwi?

Seungkwan memberhentikan langkahnya, kemudian memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Junhui karena dia telah menganggu kegiatan Seungkwan.

"Apa?" Seungkwan bertanya dengan nada ketus setelah Junhui berada di hadapannya. Junhui yang tidak tahu salahnya apa langsung cemberut, "Aku hanya mau tanya, dimana Hoshi?"

"Memang kau pikir aku ini _babysitter_ _byeol*_ berisik itu apa?" kali ini Seungkwan bertanya diiringi nada sinis, lalu Ia berlalu, kembali ke tempat tujuannya, Klub Musik.

Junhui mengerutkan keningnya, tidak suka, akan tetapi Ia tetap diam saja ketika Seungkwan berjalan cepat melewatinya. Sudah kemarin sore dia kena damprat Minghao, pagi ini dia kena damprat oleh teman satu sekolahnya pula. Tapi pemuda Shenzen itu masa bodoh, dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatan membaca bukunya di bawah pohon maple. _Mungkin musim ini adalah musim pemuda PMS,_ pikirnya konyol.

Sementara itu, Seungkwan membuka pintu ruang Klub dengan sedikit terburu-buru, menyebabkan pintu Klub nampak habis didobrak. Seungcheol yang berada di dalam ruang Klub itu sampai terkejut dibuatnya—dia awalnya sedang tidur di Sofa milik Klub Musik.

"Boo! Harga pintu itu lebih mahal daripada gaji kerja sampinganku di Kafe!" Itu suara Kang Dongho, pemuda berambut mohawk itu berteriak protes; ini karena dia yang membelikan semua kebutuhan Klub Musik, termasuk pintu Klub yang sering didobrak dengan tidak ber-keperipintuan oleh anggota Klub.

Seungkwan membentuk huruf 'V' –peace— dengan jari tangan kanannya, lalu memakai tangan kirinya untuk menutup pintu Klub dengan teramat pelan, tak mau membuat seekor harimau keluar lagi dari kandangnya.

Sang ketua Klub yang aktivitas tidurnya diganggu tampak ingin melanjutkan tidurnya lagi, tapi Seungkwan keburu melemparnya dengan bantal sofa. "Hei ketua pemalas, jelaskan padaku kenapa Lee Seokmin bisa ikut Festival Musik Hangsan." Nadanya kentara sekali menyuruh.

Seungcheol ingin memarahi Seungkwan karena pertama Seungkwan melemparnya dengan bantal, kedua Seungkwan berbicara dengannya memakai bahasa tidak sopan, ketiga Seungkwan menyuruhnya dengan tidak sopan juga. Namun _mood-_ nya sedang bagus hari itu, jadi dia langsung menjawab, "Dia yang minta." Enteng.

Mendadak Seungkwan ingin menenggelamkan _senior_ -nya ke dalam sumur.

"Seungcheol _hyung_! Seokmin itu pintar bahasa inggris sedangkan aku tidak! Kenapa _sih_ kau tega sekali padaku?"

Dongho tertawa mendengar teriakan frustasi yang lebih muda, "Kalau begitu berusahalah, Boo."

"Aku sedang berusaha, Baekho _hyung_. Tapi aku tidak begitu yakin dengan pelafalan Bahasa Inggris-ku."

"Belajar saja dengan Seokmin, mudah 'kan?"

Seungcheol hampir saja mendapatkan bogem dari Seungkwan sebelum tiba-tiba pintu ruang Klub terbuka, menampilkan seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam panjang yang begitu menawan. Laki-laki itu memberikan tatapan bertanya-tanya pada posisi Seungkwan yang sedang menggenggam kerah seragam Seungcheol dengan kepalan tangan kanan yang siap mendarat di wajah tampan sang ketua Klub Musik tersebut.

Dongho atau yang dipanggil Baekho oleh Seungkwan itu menyapa lebih dulu, "Hai Jeonghan."

"Hai Baekho."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Jeonghan itu dengan santainya masuk ke ruang Klub, padahal dia bukan dari Klub Musik. Tapi toh kalau ketua Klub Musiknya itu pacarnya, siapa yang bisa melarang?—untuk beberapa alasan Jeonghan terkenal dengan kelicikannya.

"Jam Klub pagi sudah selesai ya, Han?" tanya Seungcheol pada Jeonghan setelah Ia berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Seungkwan. Jeonghan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kelas!" lanjutnya dengan semangat.

"Jangan mau, Jeonghan hyung! Ketua pemalas ini tidak melakukan apa-apa di jam Klub pagi tadi." Yang paling muda di ruangan itu melapor, membuat objek yang dilaporkan tampak tidak terima.

"Kamu bahkan datang paling belakang, Boo."

Seungcheol menebarkan senyum kemenangan, sebelum mengucapkan terimakasih melalui gerakan tangannya pada Baekho, dan direspon senyum simpul oleh Baekho; sebenarnya dia heran kenapa waktu itu Ia memilih Seungcheol sebagai ketua Klub Musik karena Ia baru sadar kalau sikap teman satu angkatannya itu seperti anak kecil. Sementara di sisi lain, Seungkwan hanya cemberut.

Jeonghan tertawa sebelum Ia berucap _final_ , "Sudahlah. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing."

Besok paginya, Seungkwan untuk kedua kalinya menikmati kegiatan menatap aspalnya sambil menunggu bus umum yang akan menuju sekolahnya. Ia tidak mau lagi mengulangi perbuatan bodohnya kemarin yang pergi ke Sekolah dengan berlari; kapok karena rasanya kakinya mau copot saja setelah sampai di sekolah. Biasanya Jihoon juga akan ikut menunggu bus dengannya, tapi kemarin Jihoon bilang Ia akan dijemput oleh Soonyoung. Jadi begitulah alasan kenapa pemuda asal Jeju itu lebih murung daripada sebelumnya.

Ketika ada seseorang yang menempati tempat duduk di sebelahnya, Seungkwan refleks menoleh, dan terkejut setelahnya. Kedua matanya berkedip dengan cepat, lalu berbinar, seolah-olah dirinya baru memenangkan lotere ke Hawaii. Seungkwan memandangi seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi dan wajah kebarat-baratan di sebelahnya dengan sangat teliti.

" _Are you not Korean?_ "

Orang asing itu menatap Seungkwan bingung. Kedua alis orang itu bertautan, " _Ne?_ Kau bicara dengan siapa?" balasnya dengan pelafalan Bahasa Korea yang fasih.

Seungkwan tertawa hambar, "Oh maaf, kukira kau orang asing." Tapi kemudian dia lagi-lagi memandangi lekat-lekat orang asing bergender laki-laki di sebelahnya, lalu berkata, "Kau mirip seseorang. Seperti… Leonardo Di Capiro!"

"Caprio." Laki-laki asing itu membenarkan ucapan Seungkwan, diakhiri dengan senyum miring.

"Oh iya betul! Kau anaknya ya? Wah, aku baru tahu kalau anak aktor Hollywood tinggal di Seoul!"

"Aku bukan anaknya dan aku ini memang sudah tinggal di Korea Selatan sejak kecil."

Seungkwan lagi-lagi tertawa hambar. "Lupakan saja ucapan konyolku tadi. Aku hanya sedang bergurau."

Laki-laki itu ikut tertawa, namun Ia benar-benar tertawa karena menurutnya sikap Seungkwan begitu menggemaskan; seperti bocah SMP yang suka menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan pikirannya sendiri. Lantas laki-laki itu menunjuk bus yang baru datang, "Sepertinya itu bus-mu." Seungkwan kontan berdiri dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam bus, meninggalkan laki-laki asing itu dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Jujur saja, Hansol tidak begitu suka berbicara dengan orang asing, tapi setelah berbicara dengan pemuda berpipi tembam yang akhir-akhir ini menyita perhatiannya di Halte Bus membuatnya mengubah persepsinya tentang 'berbicara-dengan-orang-asing-hanya-akan-membuatnya-canggung'. Dan Ia bersyukur atas hal itu. Sebenarnya niat Hansol hanya ingin duduk saja karena kakinya pegal habis menemani keponakannya bermain kuda-kudaan, tapi takdir berkata lain—Hansol terlalu banyak membaca buku yang tidak realistis sampai percaya dengan hal-hal tentang takdir.

Di musim gugur seperti ini, pengunjung toko musik cenderung meningkat. Jadi mau tak mau, Hansol yang mengerjakan kerja sampingannya sebagai penjaga toko musik harus bekerja ekstra pada musim itu.

Hansol menggulung lengan kemejanya dengan rapi, kemudian tersenyum pada salah satu pengunjung yang baru memasuki toko, " _Welcome to Healing's Music._ " Yang dibalas senyuman oleh pengunjung laki-laki itu.

Baru saja pengunjung laki-laki itu masuk beberapa langkah ke dalam toko, seorang pemuda dari luar tiba-tiba berlari mencegatnya. Dan Hansol sangat mengenali pemuda itu.

"Boo Seungkwan! Minggir." Tepat sekali, dia si pemuda kelebihan vitamin yang sering Ia temui di Halte Bus. Ngomong-ngomong, Hansol baru tahu kalau nama lengkapnya Boo Seungkwan. Dia hanya tahu kalau pemuda itu dipanggil 'Boo'.

Seungkwan menarik kuping kanan laki-laki di depannya, "Sudah kubilang, tunggu Seungcheol _hyung_ dulu, Choi Junhong. Kita tidak punya uang bagaimana caranya membayar kaset Utada Hikaru _sunbaenim_ yang akan kita beli nanti?"

Saat iris mata coklat hazel itu bertemu dengan iris mata coklat terang milik Hansol, tangan yang semula menarik kuping laki-laki lain itu langsung terlepas. Hansol tersenyum tipis, seakan bisa memaklumi tontonan pertengkaran gratis di depannya.

"Ma-maaf." Lalu dengan secepat kilat, dua sosok pembuat keributan tadi menghilang dari hadapan Hansol; lebih tepatnnya Seungkwan menyeret temannya pergi.

Mengendikkan bahu, Hansol memilih untuk tak begitu ambil pusing perihal keonaran tadi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. _'Utada Hikaru ya?'_ segera setelah berganti shift, dirinya mencari semua kaset musik yang berkaitan dengan penyanyi asal Jepang, Utada Hikaru. Sepertinya label cuek yang telah Ia terima sejak SMP harus Ia telan bulat-bulat kali ini.

Soal telan bulat-bulat, Soonyoung jagonya menelan bulat-bulat Kimbap yang baru saja Ia masukkan ke dalam mulut. Junhui menatapnya ngeri, sementara Seungkwan—masih dengan _mood_ buruknya—terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan adegan berbahaya yang ditunjukkan oleh Soonyoung.

Pemuda Shenzen itu memukul dahi Soonyoung menggunakan sumpitnya, "Kau lapar apa _doyan_ hah?" tanyanya sarkastik. Soonyoung nyengir saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _junior_ kesayangan kita ini kenapa?"

Ini sudah hari ketiga dimana wajah ceria Seungkwan berubah menjadi tidak enak dipandang—bagi Soonyoung. Dari yang biasanya cerewet dan enerjik sekarang menjadi seperti mayat hidup. Kalaupun ditanya atau diganggu pasti akan menyerang seperti hewan liar. Junhui sampai kapok untuk menganggunya, tapi tetap saja Ia berteman dengan Seungkwan.

Menghela napas, Junhui menjawab, "Katanya _sih_ dia kesal karena Seungcheol _hyung_ mendaftarkan Seokmin ke lomba menyanyi di Festival Musik Hangsan."

Soonyoung semangat, "Wah! Selamat berjuang, Boo!" melihatnya, Seungkwan jadi ingin menenggelamkan Soonyoung dan Seungcheol ke dalam sumur secara bersamaan.

Soonyoung sangat tahu bagaimana pribadi semua _junior_ yang dekat dengannya, termasuk Seungkwan. Dinilai darimana pun, Seungkwan adalah sosok yang muda bergaul karena kemampuan bicaranya yang bagus, dan juga jangan lupakan kualitas suaranya yang menakjubkan. Oh baru-baru ini Soonyoung sadar kalau Seungkwan itu perfeksionis, apalagi dalam bidang tarik suara, Seungkwan tidak akan main-main dalam bidang tersebut. Oleh sebab itulah, Seungkwan tidak pernah absen membawa piala emas ke sekolahnya.

Pernah suatu kali Seungkwan kalah dari Seokmin karena waktu itu kondisinya sedang tidak sehat, dan setelah itu Seungkwan benar-benar tidak berbicara dengan teman-temannya di skeolah selama seminggu penuh. Alasannya benar-benar sepele.

"Aku hanya kecewa pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa membuat _hyung-deul_ bangga."

Setelah itu, Seungcheol tiba-tiba men-traktir semua anggota Klub Musik dengan uang jajan sebulannya. Katanya _sih_ dia terharu mendengar ucapan Seungkwan.

Masalah Seungkwan kali ini sebenarnya hanya pelafalan Bahasa Inggris saja, tapi menurut Seungkwan poin itulah yang paling penting dalam lomba ini. Sebenarnya tidak apa kalau lombanya tidak harus memakai lagu Bahasa Inggris, tapi dalam surat edaran lombanya tercantum dengan jelas bahwa 'WAJIB MENGGUNAKAN LAGU DENGAN BAHASA INGGRIS', dan yang lebih mengenaskannya lagi, lawannya adalah Lee Seokmin. Anak hasil akselerasi jurusan Fisika yang terdaftar sebagai anggota Klub Vokal sekolahnya. Parahnya lagi, dia berhasil mencetak nilai terbaik dalam materi pelajaran bahasa asing di sekolahnya. Oh, tolong ingatkan Seungkwan untuk membakar Choi Seungcheol hidup-hidup setelah ini.

Sisi positifnya, Seungkwan juga pribadi yang pantang menyerah.

 _Healing's Music_ , toko musik dekat sekolahnya, disitulah Seungkwan berdiri sekarang. Bersama ketua Klubnya yang dia seret paksa saat pulang sekolah, Choi Seungcheol. Dan jangan lupakan juga Yoon Jeonghan, kekasih sang ketua.

"Mau membeli apa disini?" Jeonghan membuka suara lebih dulu.

Sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam toko, Seungkwan menjawab, "Membeli celana dal—"

 _"_ _Welcome to Healing's Music."_

"—am?" oke, salahkan volume suaranya yang besar dan juga kalimat tidak sopannya. Intinya sekarang Seungkwan malu. Lagipula salah Jeonghan juga kenapa bertanya begitu, sudah jelas-jelas itu toko musik bukan mall.

Tawa Seungcheol meledak, yang disusul dengan sikutan lengan Seungkwan. "Ma-maaf."

Kalimat yang sama yang keluar dari orang yang sama. Hansol hanya tersenyum kikuk sebagai balasannya. Buru-buru Seungkwan menarik Seungcheol dan Jeonghan ke balik rak-rak di dalam toko.

"Tunggu, Bo-Boo Seungkwan!"

Langkah Seungkwan terhenti, diikuti dengan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah Hansol.

"Ah a-ku.. aku sudah mengumpulkan semua kaset Utada Hikaru. Disini." Hansol menunjuk tumpukkan kaset di rak spesial dekat meja kasir. Ia tersenyum canggung ketika Seungcheol dan Jeonghan menatapnya dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

Mata Seungkwan melebar. Seingatnya Ia tak pernah bilang ke orang asing yang pernah Ia temui di Halte Bus itu kalau Ia membutuhkan kaset Utada Hikaru. Tapi karena sifat masa bodohnya, dengan wajah gembira Seungkwan langsung menghampiri rak kaset spesial itu dan memilih-milih kaset yang Ia cari. Kebetulan sekali dia memang sedang dikejar waktu karena Ia harus pulang cepat hari ini.

"Terimakasih.. Eum.. Bernon Chwe?"

Hansol tersenyum sambil membungkus kaset yang Seungkwan beli, "Vernon Chwe, atau kalau mau kamu bisa memanggilku Hansol. Dan ah, terimakasih kembali. Jangan lupa datang lagi ya, Boo Seungkwan."

Dan wajah Seungkwan kontan memerah mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa wajahnya memerah, yang jelas ketika Seungcheol dan Jeonghan memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan, Seungkwan hanya diam dengan rasa senang yang membuncah di dadanya. Entah itu karena Hansol atau karena CD Utada Hikaru sudah ada di tangannya. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa tadi namanya?

 _'_ _Bernon Chwe ya?'_

 **To** **Be Continued**

 _*Byeol_ : Bintang (dalam bahasa Korea) / karena Hoshi adalah Bintang dalam bahasa Jepang.

.

LOL sumpah ya aku gak tau kenapa aku suka banget bikin FF gak jelas :'D anyway here ya go! FF VerKwan pertamaku! Eheheheh maaf ya kalo ada yang kurang sreg dan cenderung ngebosenin ceritanya. Sumpah aku lagi seret ide tapi pengen nulis TT huhu siapapun tolong kasi aku ide-

0 – Aku suka banget karakter Seungkwan yang kayak ginii. Kesannya cowok banget! Dan aku juga suka karakter Hansol yang dewasa tapi malu-malu kucing. Jujur aku juga suka sih Seungkwan yang cerewet, sama Hansol yang otaknya bloon. Tapi aku pengen aja gitu bikin FF yang anti mainstream muehehehhe

00 – Maaf ya disini aku benar-benar membuat karakter sebongie jauh dari aslinya TT sumpah deh, menurutku tuh ya sebong tuh gak jauh-jauh deh dari anak-anak cowok biasanya. Yang kalo ngumpul tuh ngelakuin kegiatan gak jelas kayak Soonyoung :'D

000 – Aku lagi suka banget lagunya SEVENTEEN yang Healing! Jadi karena itu judulnya itu salah satu partnya Hansol di Healing + toko musik tempat kerjanya Hansol itu namanya Healing's Music. Ada yang nyadar gak?

0000 – Ngomong-ngomong aku suka banget sama lagu-lagunya Utada Hikaru. Penyanyi solo yang kusukai selain Yui itu ya mbak Utada xD

00000 – Oh ya, aku ada kepikiran bikin FF crack pair, JunHoon, ada yang tertarik mungkin?

000000 – Aku baru tau kentang itu enak banget! Rasanya pengen ngeganti nasi jadi kentang rebus, tapi belum siap TT kira-kira kalau pake kentang rebus bisa lebih sehat gak ya?

000000 – Ohya maaf ya aku lebih suka FF yang mengalir begitu saja daripada diisiin pembatas tiap ganti lokasi dalam cerita. Kalau misalnya kalian merasa gak nyaman bilang ya, nanti aku usahain buat isi pembatasnya. Terimakasih!


	2. Boo Seungkwan

_Disclaimer:_ seventeen's belongs to Pledis, but the storyline's belong to me. warning! homosexual theme.

© 2016 Oxydien Storyline

* * *

Seungkwan tahu betul alasan kenapa dia memilih lagu Utada Hikaru. Minggu lalu sewaktu dia selesai berdoa di gereja dekat kompleks rumahnya, Seungkwan tak sengaja melihat Seokmin keluar dari toko musik sambil menjinjing sebuah tas karton dengan gambar Utada Hikaru terpampang jelas disana. Jadi Seungkwan pikir, dia bisa memilih lagu yang sama dengan Seokmin agar kemauannya untuk berusaha menyaingi Seokmin semakin meningkat.

Junhui tahu hal tersebut karena hey, dia itu sahabat Seokmin dan juga Seungkwan. Seokmin teman satu kelasnya, sedangkan Seungkwan adalah teman sepermainannya bersama Soonyoung. Oleh sebab itulah, ketika Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Seungcheol, dan juga dirinya berkumpul di rumah Jihoon, Junhui mengabaikan ocehan Soonyoung tentang betapa ganasnya siswi di sekolah putri yang satu yayasan dengan sekolah putra tempatnya bersekolah, dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan Seungkwan yang sibuk mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_ -nya.

"Kupikir itu bukan rencana yang bagus, Boo."

Seungkwan menatapnya Junhui heran, lalu melepas _earphone_ -nya, "Apa barusan kamu bicara sesuatu, Junhwi _hyung_?"

"Kamu memakai lagu yang sama dengan Seokmin 'kan? Niat sekali sampai memata-matainya begitu," Junhui memakan potongan buah apel yang dipotong oleh Seungcheol, "dan kupikir itu bukan rencana yang bagus."

Mata Seungkwan menyipit. Memangnya dia merencanakan apa sih? Perasaan Seungkwan mengatakan kalau dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, apalagi memata-matai Seokmin. Cih, memikirkan itu saja membuatnya merinding sendiri. Seperti orang tidak punya kerjaan saja.

"Begini ya, _hyung_. Aku tidak paham apa maksud perkataanmu. Aku memang memilih lagu yang sama dengan Seokmin tapi bukan berarti aku merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Oh ayolah, kamu benar-benar Moon Junhwi yang sudah berumur 18 tahun 'kan? Pemikiranmu sungguh jauh diluar ekspektasiku, _hyung_."

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, Soonyoung sudah berhenti mengoceh sejak awal Junhui memakan potongan buah apel, begitu juga dengan Seungcheol yang nampak lebih tertarik dengan pembicaraan kedua laki-laki itu daripada ocehan Soonyoung sebelumnya.

Seungkwan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Dan satu hal yang perlu kamu ketahui," matanya menatap tajam ke arah Junhui yang masih terlihat tenang di posisinya, "aku tidak pernah mematai-matai Seokmin."

Tepat setelah Seungkwan hendak berbalik untuk pergi dari ruang makan itu, Ia terkejut karena sosok Seokmin tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa digambarkan oleh Seungkwan sendiri.

Kedua mata teduh Seokmin membentuk sebuah lengkungan, selaras dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Halo, Boo Seungkwan."

* * *

 ** _I Wanna Runaway! (2)_**

Hansol Vernon Chwe x Boo Seungkwan / VerKwan

 _Boys-love;Shonen-ai_!, drama, AU!, friendship, school-life, romance, fluff, OOC!

FF ini ada kaitannya dengan FF JunHao _'Ice Ice Baby'_ yang ku- _post_ sebelumnya. Bakal ada beberapa _missing part_ yang bisa kalian cari di FF-ku yang itu. _Happy reading!_

* * *

Hansol memeriksa kantung belanjaannya, kemudian tersenyum lega ketika barang yang tadi Ia kira tertinggal ternyata masih ada di kantungnya. Besok adalah hari besar karena kakak misannya yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo akan berulang tahun. Dirinya telah bekerjasama dengan Minghao yang juga adalah teman dekat Wonwoo untuk menyiapkan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan karena mereka sama-sama tahu kalau Wonwoo tidak suka keramaian; pesta besar-besaran. Begitu tiba di halte bus, Hansol langsung menaruh kantung belanjaannya di tanah, kemudian mengecek ponsel pintarnya yang baru saja bergetar—menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

"…."

"Ah! _Ye, ahjussi_! Aku akan segera kesana."

Setelah sambungannya terputus, buru-buru Hansol menekan tombol dial di ponselnya yang otomatis membuatnya terhubung ke nomor ponsel kekasih kakak misannya itu. Kakinya Ia ketukan ke tanah, tak sabar karena matahari sudah mulai terbenam di ufuk barat, menandakan malam akan segera tiba. Hansol harus tiba di rumah sebelum malam tiba kalau tidak mau mendapat omelan dari Ibunya nanti.

"Oh hei, Mingyu! Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"…."

Sebuah helaan nafas lega tanpa sadar meluncur dari bibir Hansol, "Baguslah. Kalau begitu tolong cepat jemput aku di Halte Bus dekat jalan xxx daerah gang-nam. Akan kujelaskan nanti kalau kau sudah sampai. Kutunggu 10 menit. _Bye_." Dan memutus sambungannya secara sepihak. Hansol tak perlu terlalu menjaga sikapnya di hadapan Mingyu karena pada dasarnya Wonwoo sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu sopan dengan si boss cilik itu. Katanya _sih_ biar Mingyu tidak menjadi orang yang sombong saat dewasa nanti. Ck, apalah itu, Hansol tidak perduli soal itu, yang penting dia tidak melanggar omongan Wonwoo saja.

Benar saja, Mingyu datang menjemput Hansol dengan mobil sport silvernya dalam waktu hampir 10 menit.

Sementara Hansol memakai sabuk pengamannya, di kursi pengemudi Mingyu terlihat melebarkan senyum kekanakannya, "Jadi kita mau kemana, Vernon _hyung_?" tanyanya antusias.

"Ke tempatku bekerja sampingan."

"Oh dan ingat, jangan mengebut. Aku gampang mabuk darat."

Mingyu diam-diam tersenyum jenaka, dan Hansol menyadarinya. Tapi sepertinya Ia terlambat karena sebelum Ia sempat memperingati yang lebih muda, badannya sudah tertarik ke belakang, hasil gravitasi yang disebabkan oleh kecepatan mobil Mingyu. Pada akhirnya Hansol harus menahan kalimat kasar dalam bahasa Inggrisnya selama perjalanan menuju tempat kerjanya. Kalau nanti Hansol muntah, ingatkan dia untuk muntah tepat di wajah Kim Mingyu.

* * *

Pemuda dengan rahang tegas dan hidung bangir itu masih setia pada posisi duduk tegapnya. Jangan lupakan juga mata tajamnya yang seolah mampu menembus benda apa saja yang di tatapnya, termasuk wajah pemuda lainnya yang berpipi tembam di hadapannya itu. Helaan nafas –untuk kesekian kalinya— keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda itu, tapi kali ini pemuda itu akhirnya berdiri.

"Kamu serius masih dendam padaku karena kejadian setahun yang lalu, Kwan _-ah_?"

Yang berpipi tembam—Seungkwan—hanya diam membisu. Dan pemuda ber-rahang tegas itu menyimpulkannya 'iya' sebagai jawabannya.

"Seok—"

"Diam, Wen."

Junhui diam, akan tetapi otaknya terus berputar memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa membantu. Bagaimana pun juga, sahabat mana yang mau melihat kedua sahabatnya bertikai karena masalah sepele begitu? Pada akhirnya, Junhui memutuskan bahwa bantuan yang paling tepat untuk saat ini adalah diam; namun tetap bersikap siaga, siapa tahu pertikaian itu berubah menjadi adu jotos.

"Boo Seungkwan. Kali ini aku ingin agar semuanya jelas dan tuntas. Aku tidak ingin lulus dengan membawa masalah ini. Kamu tahu 'kan, aku tidak pernah ada niatan untuk mencari musuh di sekolah? Apalagi bermusuhan dengan teman seperjuanganku di dunia tarik suara. Apa kamu masih tidak paham situasinya, Kwan _-ah_?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Seungkwan mendongak, memperlihatkan kedua iris mata hazelnya yang begitu bersinar diterpa cahaya matahari yang mulai terbenam. Seungkwan membuka mulutnya, namun menutupnya sepersekian detiknya disusul dengan kepala yang kembali tertunduk. Dan yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah sebuah cicitan, "Maaf.." dalam, penuh penyesalan.

Seokmin menatapnya iba, tapi cepat-cepat Ia menghapuskan perasaan iba itu. Kalau Ia melepeskan Seungkwan sekarang, dapat dipastikan masalah ini tidak akan pernah terselesaikan; karena Seungkwan akan enggan bertemu dengannya walau itu di sekolah sekalipun. Jadi, Seokmin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Seungkwan, menatap lurus pada dedaunan pohon cemara yang hidup subur di bagian belakang rumah keluarga Seungcheol. Soonyoung dan Seungcheol tidak ingin ikut campur dalam permasalahan antar sahabat itu, dan lebih memilih untuk main game online bersama di dalam rumah Seungcheol. Sementara Junhui, entah kenapa ditugaskan oleh Seungcheol untuk menemani Seokmin dan Seungkwan, jaga-jaga kalau misalnya mereka berdua melakukan hal-hal yang diluar batas; tanpa disuruh pun sebenarnya Junhui akan tetap menemani mereka.

Jemari kurus Seokmin mengeratkan syal merah maroon yang dikenakan oleh Seungkwan, lalu beralih mengeratkan miliknya sendiri. "Aku tidak masalah kalau kamu masih dendam padaku, tapi boleh tidak aku minta satu hal?"

Kedua tangan Seungkwan mulai tidak bisa diam, menandakan bahwa sang empunya tangan sedang gusar atau tidak nyaman dengan situsasi itu sekarang, tapi Seokmin tidak memperdulikannya. Tanpa adanya jawaban, Seokmin melanjutkan ucapannya sendiri, "Aku minta agar kamu bersikap biasa saja padaku. Tidak apa-apa kalau itu berarti kamu bermuka dua di depanku, aku lebih memilih kamu bermuka dua daripada menjauhiku selama setahun penuh seperti ini. Ini membuatku frustasi, kalau kamu mau tahu saja."

"Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu terakhirku di masa Sekolah Menengah Atas bersama dengan masalah ini. Aku ingin kita berteman seperti dulu, bersaing seperti dulu. Bukankah sosok Boo Seungkwan yang pertama kali kukenal tidak memiliki kata menyerah dalam kamus hidupnya?"

Kepala Seungkwan mendongak, menampilkan matanya berkaca-kaca dengan hidung memerah seperti menahan tangis. Junhui menahan tawanya mati-matian ketika melihat ekspresi yang lebih muda, sementara Seokmin tampak masih tenang.

Tangan kanan Seokmin terulur ke arah kepala Seungkwan, mengacaknya gemas. "Kita harus berjuang dan bersaing bersama ya, Kwannie. Janji?" Seokmin mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya yang dibalas dengan tatapan penuh arti dari Seungkwan. Matanya mengerjap polos sebelum jari kelingkingnya mengait pada jari kelingking milik Seokmin, dan setelahnya tangis Seungkwan pun pecah.

Soonyoung dan Seungcheol muncul dari balik pintu belakang rumah, menatap Junhui bingung, sementara yang ditatap hanya mengisyaratkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Junhui di sisi lain hatinya tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa lega karena semuanya berjalan hangat.

"Yaampun, Boo Seungkwan _cengeng_ sekali."

* * *

Laki-laki dengan hoodie hitam itu berjalan cepat menuju halte bus, berusaha menghalau dingin yang menyergapnya ketika malam menjelang. Hansol, nama laki-laki itu kemudian duduk di dalam halte dengan tenang. Ia mengecek ponselnya, dan disitu tertera 4 panggilan masuk dari Ibunya, 2 dari Minghao, dan 1 dari Mingyu, oh lupakan dari Mingyu ternyata itu hanya salah pencet; Mingyu mengiriminya pesan kalau dia salah pencet. Hansol kemudian memilih untuk mengirim pesan pada Ibunya bahwa dia akan pulang sedikit terlambat karena ada urusan, lalu menekan tombol dial yang terhubung langsung dengan nomor ponsel Minghao.

Sambil menunggu teleponnya diangkat, Hansol mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalanan Seoul yang masih ramai, matanya berkeliaran kesana kemari, hingga Ia menemukan sosok orang yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan menuju dirinya.

"Halo, ada apa, Minghao _hyung_?" Hansol berbicara di teleponnya, namun matanya masih memperhatikan sosok bertubuh sedikit berisi itu berjalan lambat ke arahnya.

"…"

"Oh, belanjaannya sudah kutitipkan pada Mingyu. Dia akan datang ke rumahmu besok pagi."

Sosok itu sudah dekat, membuat Hansol menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal padanya. _Dia habis menangis?_

"…."

Hansol tidak lagi fokus pada suara yang diseberang, perhatiannya terpusat pada sosok orang yang ternyata adalah laki-laki bernama Boo Seungkwan yang beberapa hari lalu datang ke tokonya. Seungkwan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi halte dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dengan tempat Hansol. Kepalanya masih menunduk, hanya menampilkan rambut hitam kecoklatan miliknya dengan poni yang mulai panjang menjuntai di sisi depannya.

 _"_ _Vernon Chwe!"_ suara di seberang teleponnya berteriak, membuat kesadaran Hansol kembali.

"Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi, _hyung_. Aku ada urusan. _Bye_." Memutus panggilannya secara sepihak.

Seungkwan tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya, membuat pandangannya dan Seungkwan bertemu. Dan disana Hansol tahu betul kalau Seungkwan benar-benar habis menangis. Hansol berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Seungkwan tanpa meminta persetujuan dari yang lebih tembam.

"Bernon Chwe ya?" tanya Seungkwan setelah memperhatikan Hansol dengan lekat.

"Yup! Lebih tepatnya Vernon Chwe, tapi kalau kamu merasa Bernon Chwe lebih gampang diucapkan panggil saja aku begitu." Kata Hansol seraya menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya. Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah Seungkwan lalu tertawa singkat.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada," sergah Hansol cepat, "aku hanya merasa aneh karena dengan tidak tahu malunya duduk di sebelahmu. Biasanya aku selalu menghindari orang baru." Lanjutnya tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku justru malah senang berteman dengan orang yang tidak tahu malu." Seungkwan tertawa di sela-sela ucapannya, membuat Hansol _sweatdrop_. Tadinya Ia hanya bercanda tapi sepertinya candaannya itu dianggap serius oleh Seungkwan; dan dia merasa diejek.

"Aku benar-benar kelihatan tidak tahu malu ya?"

Seungkwan tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk, dan tertawa karena Hansol langsung cemberut setelahnya. Hansol tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, hanya satu hal yang dia tahu, tawa Seungkwan membuat dirinya merasa sangat tenang, dan dia menyukai hal itu.

Hansol mengeluarkan ponsel serta _earphone_ -nya dari kantung jaketnya. "Aku mencari tahu tentang lagu Utada Hikaru yang mempunyai makna sangat bagus. Kamu mau dengar lagunya tidak?" Seungkwan menjawabnya dengan mengangguk pelan. Otaknya masih terlalu lamban untuk mencerna kenapa Hansol tahu tentang penyanyi yang Seungkwan akan nyanyikan lagunya nanti di Festival Hangsan.

Seungkwan berjengit saat Hansol memasukkan salah satu _earphone_ ke telinganya. "Oh maaf." Ucap Hansol sambil tersenyum canggung. Seungkwan balas tersenyum, lalu memasangkan _earphone_ ke telinganya dengan benar. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah lagu mengalun di telinganya.

 _(#NowPlaying Utada Hikaru – Comeback To Me)_

 _Baby comeback to me._

 _I'll be everything you need._

 _Baby comeback to me._

 _You're one in a million._

 _._

Pemuda berpipi tembam itu terbangun dari tidurnya setelah bus yang Ia tumpangi sampai di halte dekat rumahnya. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar bus dengan sedikit terhuyung. Matanya menatap kosong jalan setapak di depannya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah lelahnya.

 _"_ _Walaupun kamu baru pertama kali mendengarnya, tapi aku harap kamu akan menyukai lagu ini, sama seperti aku yang menyukaimu."_

Pemuda tembam itu tertawa kecil dalam perjalanan pulangnya.

"Apa-apaan laki-laki tadi. Dia tidak normal ya?"

 **.**

 **To** **Be Continued**

0 – aku suka banget ngebahas masalah persahabatan jadinya ff ini gak bakal terlalu fokus di genre romance aja. Maaf banget buat yang kecewa TT

00 – aku nyoba buat ngasi pembatas di setiap perpindahan cerita, dan aku ngerasa ini bukan style-ku. Tapi untuk ff ini karena partnya cukup panjang (#bocoran) aku bakal kasi pembatasnya biar rapi dan gak bikin bingung.

000 – aku berpikir buat ngasi sesuatu berbau rated M di ff ini, tapi masih bingung mau make pair mana. (pengennya sih crack pair biar dramatis gitu ya lol #gakwoy)

0000 – aku bakal update ff setiap minggu ini kalau banyak yang minat. So, mind to RnR?

00000 – terimakasih sudah mau membaca ff ini! Lovelove!


End file.
